Their Lovely Baby
by Midnight Candle
Summary: This is a replacement of As Life Carries On, but a bit dirtier, Alyss is pregnent! So what will married life and pregnancy for our lovers be like? A little caotic and a lot of love. Innuendos but no actual lemons. Reviews loved and gets you faster updates
1. Chapter 1

She glanced up, allowing her the smallest of glimpse at how she looked in the mirror. White. She almost couldn't find her face under the veil; she was so covered in white. Of course, that was not in the least bit normal. Wonderlanders didn't wear white to a wedding; in fact, they never really worried what you wore. Alyss was partaking in the English tradition from Earth, as a way to have part of her upbringing with her. So, months ago, when the wedding was first mentioned, a white dress was the last request anyone thought Alyss would ask for. Dodge had clenched his jaw tight at this, most likely thinking back to the almost wedding of Alyss and Leopold. But now, standing in front of the mirror, Alyss couldn't imagine not wearing white to her wedding.

A throat cleared behind her, and Alyss turned, seeing Bibwit Heart standing in the door way, dressed in his formal attire of rich dark blue scholar robes. She smiled.

"It's a remarkable day, isn't it?" Alyss knew what Bibwit would think when she said this, even expected him to voice it aloud, but her did not, and she turned one last time to the mirror. The wedding dress touching her shoulders and fitting her small bust, but billowing out slightly, free to the wind. It was whimsical and belonged in the fairy tale of Alyss's life. (**A/N: ****See profile for image of dress**)

Alyss turned back to Bibwit, and he led her through the many halls and galleries of the palace, at last, to the garden, where the wedding was to take place. They both stopped at the arched doorway leading out. Bibwit turned to Alyss.

"Dearest Alyss, I can only wish you and Dodge the best of wishes. I've known you since you were born, and although with quite the gap in some years, I have watched you grow up as well. These last few years since you returned has shown just how mature you are, and your love for Dodge radiates through your skin and into everyone's eyes. And he feels the same for you, he drinks up your love, and returns his own full heartedly." Here, Bibwit paused, placing his hand on Alyss's cheek, causing her to smile and lean into his palm. "I love you like my own daughter, and although I know I can never replace your father, I hoped you love me the same. That man at the end of the isle, he grew from a boy to a man in the moment he thought you were dead, and now, you are his saving grace."

Alyss was close to tears when he stopped, and she reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Bibwit, you are so much more than a father to me."

With that Bibwit smiled, and continued on, beyond the arch and into the garden, as the pronouncer as Husband and Wife. The role was reserved usually for a caterpillar, but with their absence, no one could think of a more worthy supplement than Bibwit.

Leaning against the stone side of the arch, Alyss took a deep breath, trying to calm her pre-marriage anxiety attack that was beginning. Another man stepped up beside her: Hatter Madigan. He would take the place of Alyss's father when walking down the aisle.

"Well," Alyss sighed, and stood up from leaning on the arch. "Let's get this over with."

Hatter chuckled. "Hardly the attitude of a soon-to-be newlywed if you ask me."

"It's not the wedding that scares me," Alyss grumbled, "its tonight."

An expression of understanding passed over Hatter's face, but he didn't respond, simple picking up Alyss's hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. The music started up and Alyss started breathing faster.

"Okay, maybe it is the wedding part that scares me." Alyss admitted.

( -^- )

The wedding had not been nearly as scary Alyss had initially thought, and now, she was dancing with Dodge at one of the many galas that were being held in their honor. They swayed, and Dodge spun her effortlessly, then pulling her back in to hold her. He had barely nibbled on her ear before he spun her back out, and stepped back into the normal dance position.

She was breathless, as she always was when she danced with Dodge, not from the physical movement, but being too close to Dodge, wanting to touch him, to pull him closer, and kiss him as if no one would be watching them.

But everyone would be watching them, and any desires would have to wait until later, when they were alone for the first time as husband and wife.

Alyss smiled to herself, thinking of what would very much happen later. The smile was by no means missed by Dodge, who was still dancing right in front of her.

"What is it you're thinking about that makes you smile and a rush of blush to turn your cheeks pink?" Dodge's inquiry pulled Alyss out of her not so G-rated thoughts, and she smiled up at him once more.

"Oh, nothing really, just what I want to do when we finally have some alone time tonight," Alyss almost whispered, leaning into Dodge's ear. Her comment made him blush a deep red, and he swallowed, his throat bobbing.

( -^- )

Hours later, it was early morning; the last of the galas attended, and now sleep waited. Sleep was going to have to wait tonight though.

Alyss and Dodge kept their walking slow enough to not look too anxious, but held hands tightly, and wouldn't look away from each other's eyes. They maneuvered through the darkly lit halls of the palace, finally reaching the wing with living quarters.

When they reached Alyss's chambers, now their chambers, she took a deep breath, and opened the door. She walked in, Dodge closer behind her, pulling the door shut as he walked in. As soon as the door clicked, Alyss had Dodge pressed up against the door, kissing him with an almost dying need. A need to touch him and him touch her. It didn't take long for their clothes to come off, leaving Alyss in the simple white dress that served as an undergarment, and Dodge in his briefs. Dodge turned them around, so that Alyss was pressed up against the door. They continued kissing, Alyss's hands roaming over Dodge's rock of a body, when suddenly, Dodge lifted Alyss up so both her thighs were hooked on his hips. Alyss gasped, as Dodge's kisses moved from her lips for her neck, sucking slightly at the base of her throat.

"I-I th… think," Alyss began, but continued to lose her train of thought, stammering repeatedly. "we sh-should go over to th-the… bed." The last word she spit out before she forgot what she was saying.

Dodge growled. He started kissing her mouth again, and pushed off from the wall, holding her up by her butt, making Alyss gasp against his mouth, and kiss his harder.

Alyss was suddenly dropped, landing on her back on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, and reached out for Dodge, her hand finding the back of his head, and pulling him to kiss her again, so that Dodge was atop her, then slid back on the bed.

( -^- )

The following morning, Alyss was blissfully aware when she woke up that she was no longer a virgin. She stretched and rolled over, only for her to realize that a certain husband of hers had his arms wrapped around her waist, prohibiting her from getting up. Apparently, he was only slightly awake, as he mumbled a barely audibly "no, stay," before pulling her back, so that his head was snuggling her naked tummy.

Alyss giggled, a high pitch bubble of sound that warmed her insides, and caused him to squeeze her tighter. Dodge started to kiss her stomach, working his way up, to her breast, then her neck, to her jaw, and finally finding her mouth blind. She was giggling uncontrollable that whole time, but was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers, a smile spreading on his face.

Still with his arms around her waist, Dodge rolled over, pulling Alyss to straddle his hips and remained kissing her. Alyss finally formed a complete thought and placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself away.

Sitting naked atop him, Dodge let his eyes roam her body, and winked at Alyss, making her giggle once more.

"We have to get ready!" She exclaimed, trying to sound like they didn't have a choice, but knew Dodge would do whatever he pleased.

"But I don't want to!" Dodge wined back clutching up her hips, sounding very much like a stubborn three year old.

Alyss giggle one more time, before rolling off Dodge and the bed, then darting into the dressing rooms.

Dodge watched with a smile on his lips as his new wife ran into their dressing rooms, wearing nothing but her birthday suit.

( -^- )

At noon, Alyss and Dodge found themselves making polite small talk with aristocrats and generals of Wonderland. Alyss sat of the head of the table with Dodge, not seemingly happy to be there, but they didn't really have a choice. The luncheon was actually a meeting, to discuss the reforming of a parliament, or if a parliament was even in order.

They finally voted, and agreed on a federal government that would have a senate house, in which each region would elect representatives, the total number of representatives depending on population, and that regions would be the previously used regions, so that unfair stacking of votes based off region layout could not occur **(A/N: Yeah, that's right, got some gerrymandering in there from AP Human Geography!)**.

Idle and useless chit chat began as the food was brought, and Dodge leaned close into Alyss's ear.

"I think I can think of something for us to do with the time we have between lunch and the next meeting, when we're supposed to take a nap in the heat of the day."

The whisper made Alyss blush. But silently gave a small nod, and kissed Dodge quickly on the lips, before turning back to the luncheon, which seemed to drag on even longer after that.

From the length of the table, Alyss could hear General Doppelganger discussing his volume in the new text of Redd's War. He went on passionately for many minutes of own his volume was going to be so much longer than the other volumes because his would span from Alyss's seventh birthday party to the destruction of Wonderland. Hearing this, Alyss knew that indeed every volume would be very long due to the length of time the war took, but also that her volume would be the longest because hers would include all her years on earth, and where as nothing of Wonderland society and geography needed to be explained, her volume would have to explain everything about earth. She dreaded the day she wrote about Prince Leopold, knowing that it was still a sore spot for Dodge.

Dodge was another thing she had to include in her own volume. Bibwit had informed her that the royal couple had always been the love story of the decade, and every king and queen had to write about their love. Alyss's and Dodge's would need to be present in their volumes of the new text. That was something she wouldn't mind writing about.

( -^- )

When the luncheon was over and everyone was dismissed to escape the heat by partaking in the usual afternoon nap, Alyss and Dodge once again found themselves in their chambers, free of all clothing and tucked under a light blanket.

"I love you" Alyss mumbled against Dodge's chest.

Dodge poked her in the stomach, making Alyss squeal.

"I love you too" Suddenly Dodge started to poke Alyss repeatedly in the tummy. Squealing some more, Alyss pulled the blanket with her at the stood up to get off the bed, leaving Dodge on the bad. When Dodge tried to grab Alyss around the waist, she ran off with the blanket still only barely covering her, and Dodge rolled off the bed, hitting the floor, and looking up at Alyss a few feet in front of her.

He growled. "Oh, it's on." He jumped up, and started to chase Alyss around the room, Alyss squealing in delight every time he almost caught her, until he finally caught her and pulled her down on top of him.

Alyss giggled. "You caught me!"

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm so proud of myself!**

**That was pretty much were the similarities of the two stories stop, so from hear, it's a new story.**

**Two additional things:**

**In the last chapter of As Life Carries On, really just an Authors note, I said I only like to write about what I can know about, so no lemons since I'm a virgin. But I realized while writing this that is probably looks like a do so pretty non-virgin stuff. I can infer about everything but what it's like to have sex, so please don't think I play chase with naked guys.**

**She is going to be pregnant, so I would love some name ideas, boy and girl, because I need to decide that too. So review and tell me what you want the baby's name to be!**

**I review for all the stories I read, so you should really review for me! I LOVE constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me all about any spelling and grammar mistakes, I tried to catch them all when I reread it, but I'm not superhuman.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Midnight Candle**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I haven't updated in a while, but this is better than my usual wait I guess. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review. Sorry if this seems like a filler chapter, because it kind of is.

* * *

><p>Alyss found herself constantly drawn to the kitchen, smelling the aromas of desserts and midday meals half way across the palace, and being swept over with the urge to go eat something. She didn't remember being like this normally, but it just seemed so natural, that she didn't give it a second thought.<p>

One particular day, earlier in the week, Alyss had been sitting in one of the reading rooms, silently writing out her volume of text:

_**I was promptly thrust upward from the downward spiral that had engulfed me in the pool, and leapt out of a dingy puddle on a cobbled lane, a parade of sorts taking place around me. Acrobats and magicians were showing their tricks, and what a strange sight it must have been, a girl appearing from a puddle, that people began to clap for me as if I was part of the parade.**_

_Alyss stopped writing for a moment, just sitting there, staring at nothing in front of her. Faint footsteps outside the room could be heard, and stopped. Suddenly they started again, only coming towards her._

_She knew all too well who the footsteps belonged to. He always walked heel first, placing all his weight on the heel, so that when the ball of his foot followed, it made sort of a slapping noise. _

"_You know, at the time that parade was happening, I was probably thinking I would never see you again." Dodge's cool breath whispered against Alyss' cheek, causing her to shiver. She smiled and leaned into him. _

"_C'mon, lunch is informal today, and I was maybe hoping to accompany my wife to a picnic in the garden?"_

"_I would love that." A smile spread across her face and she turned around to kiss him. _

_Together, Alyss and Dodge walked to the palace's kitchen where they would pick up their food and venture to the garden. As they arrived in the kitchen, the pleasant smells from the other side of the palace suddenly became overwhelming to Alyss, and not even five seconds into the kitchen, the intense aromas sent her reeling for a sink or tub for her to deposit he morning meal that of which was making a reappearance. _

_Suddenly, Dodge was behind her, pulling her hair out of her face, and not really knowing what else to do, ran his hand in circles on her back, in fertile attempts to sooth her. When Alyss was done, she rinsed her mouth out and turned around, leaning into Dodge, resting her head in the crook of his neck._

But every time she got there, she was swept over with nausea, throwing up anything her stomach had to offer. Today she had a meeting with a well known female doctor. She didn't tell Dodge, actually, she didn't tell anyone. Alyss had heard of some of the symptoms of morning sickness, but she didn't want to get anyone's hopes up before she was certain she was pregnant.

Her and Dodge hadn't talked about having kids, they had only been married for all of a month, falling into the regular enough, but pressing matters and activities of ruling Wonderland as a couple. But kids? Alyss hadn't thought it would be so easy to get pregnant.

In a lesson with Bibwit just a few days before the wedding, he had wanted to talk to her about the reproducing of heirs to the throne, and albeit an embarrassing conversation, he had admitted that both her mother and her grandmother had both had trouble getting pregnant, taking many tries and a few miscarriages, and that she should not expect to be successful the first time, but not to let her hopes get too down.

Sure, Alyss and Dodge had done _that_ many times since their wedding night, but she still didn't expect it.

Wrapping the shawl around her head tightly to provide some protection from the wind and curious Wonderlanders' faces, Alyss left the palace, escaping unguarded, to the streets, where she was off the find a doctor who could tell her if she was pregnant, and help her make sure it was healthy.

**Sorry for the super short chapter, it's kind of a filler, and a stepping stone between the beginning of marriage, and the reactions to being pregnant.**

**Thank you to two reviews, who shared name possibilities. Possible boy names they supplied are:**

**Ethan and Ayden; as my own input, I was also considering Hugo?**

**Possible Girl names were:**

**Dawn and Genevieve (as a middle name or first name); in addition, take into consideration Lolita (bad rep but pretty name) and Pandora?**

**I have a poll up on my profile for boy or girl too. Hope to receive reviews, about your opinion on story or names. :-)**


End file.
